Emily drove her car for $3$ kilometers on each of the past $10$ days. How many kilometers did Emily drive her car altogether?
The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that Emily went driving. The product is $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 30\text{ kilometers}$ Emily driven a total of $30$ kilometers.